


Marshall Time

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Marshall Time

Marshall Time!

Marshall Time  
Come on grab your friends  
We'll go to very distant lands  
With Marshall Lee and Finn the Human  
The fun will never end, it’s Marshall Time!

 

The land of Ooo was a very beautiful land, but it was also extremely dangerous. And how could it not be? Considering it was a post-apocalyptic paradise, it was no surprise it was home to a wide variety of monsters and mutants and who knows what other kind of creatures that roamed around, with no one to watch for the weaker people that lived in the same places. That would usually be a problem, unless you were called Fiona the Human!

Fiona the Human was a normal teenage girl, except for the fact she wasn’t. She was the last human remaining on earth after the Mashroom War, so fair to say this girl was bound to be one of a kind since the day she was born.

She was just fourteen at the moment, but since a young age she had proved to be the heroic type. She had been through some tough stuff, being abandoned as a child and having no one to turn to until she was found by her adoptive family. That was the main thing that influenced her to become a hero, that way she could try and save anyone that needed it in the same way she had needed to be saved back then.

Back to the present, the girl was living in a giant tree house with her older sister, Cake the talking cat. That sounds crazy? It’s not even the half of it, that cat had magic powers! Well, actually she was a mutant –long story- but they called her ability to shape shift in any way possible ‘magic’.

Anyways, that was important to keep in mind because there was an adventure about to start!

It was ADVENT-

Wait who’s that in the window?

“Fiona! Fiona open up!”

It was Marshall Lee! The vampire King!

“Marshall? What are you doing here?” Fiona asked as she opened up the window he had been knocking on.

“Do you have any idea how late it is?!” Cake said in a nagging tone. “I don’t care you’re a vampire and can’t go out during the day, you could at least call first and let us know you’re coming! I could have brushed my fur or something.”

“Yeah yeah, sorry girls I know it’s kinda sudden but I need your help,” he explained.

“What is it?”

“Well you know I’m in a band, right? But sometimes I like to perform alone on mic night at the Dead Corpse, and last time this guy showed up. He was, like, raging at me! He was shouting about how I was breaking up the band with this solo shows, even though I just do them for fun when the others can’t join in, and he casted a spell on me!”

“What kind of spell?” The blonde asked.

“I can’t sing anymore,” he frowned.

“What?!” Both girls said at the same time.

“But you have such a nice voice!” Cake objected.

“Yeah, when I’m talking. If I try to sing I sound like I’m going through puberty again,” Marshall said with an angry tone.

“You can’t be serious,” Fiona smirked. “Show us!”

“What no! It’s embarrassing!”

They started chanting “Show us! Show us! Show us!” until Marshall gave out a defeated sigh.

“dO YoU BEliEVe me Now?”

The ladies immediately started laughing hysterically, making the vampire king stop them by making a scary face that made Cake jump on top of Fiona’s head.

“Are you going to help me or not?!” He asked as he finally lost his patience.

“Of course we’re going to help you, man!” Fiona smiled confidently. “We’re going to get that guy down on his knees once we are done!”

“Can’t we just get someone else to lift the curse for us?” Cake asked.

“Already tried that. They told me that this kind of curse can only be lifted by the one that casted it or someone that knows how to, and this one is a rare spell. Lucky me,” he answered sarcastically.

“Alright, so where is this guy?”

“I don’t know for sure,” Marshall tilted his head, “but maybe someone at the Dead Corpse might know something about him. We should go check it out.”

“I don’t know where that is,” Fiona stated.

“Duh, that’s why I’m going with you. We’re kicking this guy’s butt together,” Marshall said smugly.

You know what that means?

IT’S MARSHALL TIME!

There was something that Marshall had forgotten to mention when he took them to the ‘Dead Corpse’.

And that was, my friends, that-

It was an underworld demon bar.

That’s right, Marshall, being the demon-vampire king he was, had occasional gigs in the underworld.

Funny thing, only demons were allowed in. So Cake had to shape shift into a demon caricature of herself while Fiona had to get a demon outfit with some make up and fake paper rolls-horns.

“I feel ridiculous,” Fiona frowned at her costume.

“I think you look gorgeous, honey!” Cake smiled.

“I think you look hilarious,” Marshal laughed. Fiona punched him in the arm, only making laugh even more.

“Okay team, let’s go find this weirdo,” Fiona instructed and they split to cover more land. They spent a couple minutes talking with random patrons of the bar, sometimes accidentally starting a fight or making them think they were hitting on them-which ended up in more fighting.

Finally they made it to the barman, who was cleaning some of the skulls they used to serve their cursed beverages.

“Oh, it’s you pretty boy, yeah I know the guy that cursed you,” the bar man said as he grabbed a napkin.

“Who is it?”

“He calls himself ‘The music vigilante’ or something like that. He goes around causing trouble to folks like you whenever they do something he doesn’t approve of.”

“That guy is going down!” Fiona said as he slammed a fit into the table.

“Hey watch it sweet cakes, that table is old and I’m not made of money.”

“Sorry,” she blushed. “Do you know where we can find him?”

“Well there’s a concert going on in an hour, a lot of people we’ll be there and the band is pretty famous. Maybe he’ll be there too, serving ‘justice’,” he did some air quotes at that last part with his fingers.

“You mean the Demon Royals concert?!” Marshall asked with intensity in his voice. “I’ve been undying to go to their show for centuries, but they always sell out on the first five minutes. The security is tight in there, without tickets they’ll never let us in.”

“Maybe they won’t let YOU punks in,” the barman smiled, “but I’m sure they’d let in the delivery kids, sent by yours truly to deliver stuff for the band.”

Fiona gasped, “you’ll help us?!”

“If you help me,” he shrugged. The last delivery boys that worked for me were eaten by the beast –excuse me, ‘the band’s pet dragon’- and now I’m running short on staff. If you deliver the stuff for me, you can wear their old uniforms and they’ll let you in no doubt.”

“Thanks!” They said as now the scene changed to the back door of the changing rooms where the band was preparing for the show. The three amigos were dressed up as delivery kids from the bar, with little matching hats and everything.

“Okay, this is it guys. We get in, find the guy and get out,” Fiona reminded them.

Marshall just looked at himself and his sad outfit, “I can’t believe I’m finally meeting my favorite band and I have to wear this baby clothes.”

“Shut it Lee, this is your fault anyways,” Cake snapped.

“How is it MY fault?!”

“You were the one that ate too many red cupcakes and couldn’t fit in the not tight pants!”

“Quiet you two!” Fiona ordered. They made it through the door and posing as delivery guys seemed to work, as the security guards let them in with no hesitation.

“We’re in. Time to find the guy.”

They started searching the place, Marshall accidentally fanboying about his idols when he spotted them chilling in the waiting room.

“Gosh this is the coolest day of my life,” he whispered. Then he remembered what he was wearing, “well, almost.”

“Can you focus? We have to find-wait there he is!”

There he was indeed, the weird guy that had cursed Marshall. They had to chase him a bit in between the crowd since he realized they were after him, but managed to get a hold of him.

“Let me go!” He whined.

“Only if you give me my voice back!” Marshall narrowed his eyes at him.

“You’re just a fraud! You’re going to destroy my favorite band just to pursue a solo career that won’t even succeed!”

“What?!” Marshall said offended. “First of all I would never leave my friends, second I would be TOTALLY AMAZING going solo! Right girls?”

The girls in question just looked at each other, “yeah sure.”

“Just give him his voice back already,” Fiona was already done with this.

The justice sucker groaned, “Fine.”

With a snap of his fingers, Marshall’s voice went back to normal.

“Alright! I’m so much better now” he smiled.

“Mission accomplished by the adventure team!”

“I thought we were Marshall and the not undead.”

“Shut up!” She punched him again, jokingly. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of the concert.”

And so they did, dancing and laughing and just having a great time.


End file.
